This invention relates to a multi-port container.
More specifically, the invention relates to a container which can be used, for example for receiving logs outside of a dwelling and dispensing the logs through an opening in a dwelling, or for holding a garbage bag beneath a kitchen counter. A search of the patent literature fails to disclose a device of the type proposed by applicant. The only even remotely interesting prior art is Canadian Patent No 225,601, which issued to L. Marnus on Nov. 7, 1922. While the Marnus structure is simple, it does not perform the same function as applicant's apparatus.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple multi-port container which can be used domestically in a variety of locations and for a plurality of purposes.